


Lullaby

by faneunice



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Suicide, Video Format: AVI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-07
Updated: 2006-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faneunice/pseuds/faneunice
Summary: Just go to sleep now, close your eyes





	Lullaby

Download: <http://fan-eunice.com/lullaby.avi>


End file.
